The Steps To Losing A Star
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: The aftermath of The Steps To A Mother. Will makes a mistake when he tells the Glee club who Rachel has been with, ad won't he regret it. Will Rachel stay or will she go? Where will she finally be happy?


_**The Steps To Losing A Star.**_

This is the sequel to The Steps To A Mother, which was requested by **xxLooneyLovegoodxx** who I am dedicating it to. It is also dedicated to **Maiqu **who was my first reviewer. I hope you like it =D

Summary : The aftermath of The Steps To A Mother. Will makes a mistake when he tells the Glee club who Rachel has been with, ad won't he regret it. Will Rachel stay or will she go? Where will she finally be happy?

Pairing : Rachel / Jesse. A little Will / Shelby. Umm, maybe a little one-sided Rachel / Quinn – not sure yet though.

Thanks for reading, and I really don't own Glee, although, I wish I did. =D

GLEE

**WILL**

The following Monday, Will was still fuming. Shelby Corcoran, the infuriating woman, was trying to steal his best singer! And she didn't even deny it! Rachel ordered him out and, damn it, he shouldn't have left there without her.

_I'll have to wait until Glee Club, to see if she's there. _Will thought as he sat through atrocious Spanish pronunciations and spelling mistakes. _Dear God, do any of these kids bother to learn in this lesson?_

~BREAK~

Will was waiting in the choir room ten minutes before the start of Glee Club, waiting for everybody to show up. They slowly trickled in, starting with Kurt and Mercedes who were then followed by Brittany, Santana and Quinn. Roughly (If Will looked at his watch again, he swore he was going to explode!) five minutes later, all the Glee Kids were there minus Rachel and Jesse.

'Right then! There's something very important I need to talk to you about.' Will announced

Mercedes interrupted 'then wouldn't it be better if we wait for Rachel?'

Will sighed. 'No, it's about Rachel and what she did this weekend.' He looked around the 11 faces seated in front of him. 'I think we've lost Rachel to Vocal Adrenaline.'

His statement brought many different reactions that Will really hadn't expected. Kurt and Mercedes were smiling. Santana, Brittany and Quinn were frowning, Finn was looking dopey, and Will seriously didn't think that he had heard his statement, Tina and Artie were looking shocked and Puck, Matt and Mike were chatting in the back of the room.

**KURT**

YES! If we had really truly lost Rachel this time and it wasn't just one of her ridiculous storm offs _again, _then this had the potential to be great. He and Mercedes would get more solo's now, she wouldn't keep butting in with her annoying voice _all the time! _And he would have a clear shot at Finn. Speaking of Finn, he had started talking. 'What do you mean? Lost her to Vocal Adrenaline?'

Mr Schuester started talking. 'I followed her and Jesse the other day, Saturday, I think. And I followed her to the choir rooms of Vocal Adrenaline. Where I found her crying onto the shoulders of the coach, Shelby Corcoran. Jesse started an argument with me and Rachel found us like that. And she ordered me out and said "she had found more love in Vocal Adrenaline than she ever had with Glee Club".

The door burst open interrupting Mr Schue's speaking. And behind the door was Jesse. Jesse St. James. Practically the male Rachel. And at the moment, a very angry male Rachel.

'You had no right to tell them that!' he spat at the teacher. 'It was their private business!'

**JESSE**

He stood outside the Glee Club door and felt instant anger surge through his veins. How dare that ... he couldn't even be called a teacher! Person tell the rest of the club Rachel and Shelby's private business! It was beyond unbelievable.

He flipped out his phone and dialled speed dial number 2. The phone rang for a few seconds before he heard her voice saying 'hello?'

'Shelby! He's told them!' he said quietly

'What!' he heard her shriek 'What did he tell them?'

'That he saw her crying on your shoulder, he thinks that they've lost her to Vocal Adrenaline.' Jesse summarised.

'Damn. Me and Rachel are coming down now. Will you be able to stall them from not leaving?' she asked.

'Yes, I can try. See you in a bit. Bye.' He hung up before she could reply again. _Here we go. _He thought before bursting through the door.

**SHELBY**

Damn. Damn. Damn.

How could this happen? Rachel was her daughter, she needed to see her. And the first time she had ever seen her, properly, was ruined. McKinley ruined her reunion, and now she would ruin there's.

'Rachel.' She called, waiting for the answering 'Yeah?'

'We just need to go out for a bit, to McKinley.' Shelby knew how Rachel would react.

What! Why? What's happened? What did Jesse say?' Rachel said as she practically flew down the stairs.

'Jesse told me that Schuester has told your club that you were with me on Saturday. And that you might be joining vocal Adrenaline.' Shelby answered calmly.

Rachel's eyes glinted with anger. 'Maybe it's time for Mr. Schuester to actually understand me!' she said before composing herself and walking through the house and towards the car.

Shelby shook her head in amusement before following her daughter.

GLEE

**RACHEL**

The closer she got to Glee, the angrier she got. How dare her private life be smeared all over Glee Club! She didn't smear Mr Schuester's life all over the walls. So why had he done it to her? In her rational mind she understood why he had done it. But it still felt like a betrayal and she couldn't get over it.

When walking through the halls towards where Glee should be, her heart felt like it was going a mile a minute. She stopped right in front of the door, with her mother right behind her.

She felt Shelby squeeze her shoulder reassuringly, and Rachel felt stronger.

Rachel pushed open the door.

GLEE

**WILL**

The moment Rachel walked into the choir room, it fell silent.

Will felt distinctively uncomfortable with Rachel staring at him the way she was, and it felt like the eye in the storm, or the calm before the storm, just before it was about to cause havoc.

And sure enough it did. Rachel exploded, yelling and screaming. 'WHY DID YOU TELL THEM? IT WAS MY PRIVATE LIFE! DON'T SMEAR YOURS OVER THE WALLS, SO WHY DO YOU GET TO SMEAR MINE OVER THE WALLS!'

'Rachel. . . ' he was lost for words.

'SPEACHLESS? YOU SHOULD BE. TE FIRST TIME I EVER MET MY MOTHER, AND YOU HAD TO RUIN IT. SO I'M GOING TO RUIN YOU! YOU BROKE NUMEROUS RULES BY FOLLOWING ME AFTER SCHOOL, AND I'M GONNA BRING YOU DOWN FOR IT!' Rachel yelled.

'What? Mother?' he stammered looking to Shelby.

'Thanks Will. You know, there was a time when I thought that we could be great together, but you've sailed tat boat by doing this. You ruined us!' Shelby replied calmly before looking to Quinn. 'Oh, and don't think you get away scot free. Jesse's told me how you look at her. And don't you even think about it!'

Quinn started crying before running from the room with Finn and Puck running after her.

'Rachel?' Kurt slowly asked before cringing when Rachel's gaze fell upon him.

'Yes?' Her voice was like ice chips.

'You can't leave us. You're our star. We can't win without you.' Kurt pleaded.

Rachel laughed 'I see you actually believe what _he _had told you. I wasn't leaving but now, now I know you don't want me for me and just my talent, I have realised that my gift is better off elsewhere.' She roved her eyes over everyone. 'So, I guess it's time to say goodbye.'

'What!' 'She can't just leave us!' and an assortment of similar comments rang out through the halls as Rachel, Shelby and Jesse walked out.

GLEE

**RACHEL**

Rachel felt exhilarated as she left McKinley high for the last time. Her daddies had had the forms taken care of for a while, she was just trying to find the reason to stay. However, she had just found the reason to leave.

She felt like she could take on the world. And with that courage and determination, she just knew that she would take Vocal Adrenaline by storm.


End file.
